


hungover

by kyrosh



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hangover, M/M, Mentioned use of Alcohol, first fic, kind of, sorry if its bad!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrosh/pseuds/kyrosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the morning after jack picks up a drunk reaper from the bar</p>
            </blockquote>





	hungover

**Author's Note:**

> soo this is my first fic and i right off the bat wanna apologize for everything being ooc, written without knowing their actual backstory tbh (just assume its au i guess haha) and english isn't my first language either, sorry! Please let me know if there is any mistakes!

It was a nice feeling, waking up to the feeling of someone's chest pressed against his stomach, one arm draped over his waist.  
Jack slowly rubbed his eyes, trying his best not to disturb the sleeping man. He slowly brought one hand down, running it through the black locks on top of Gabriel's head, gently scratching over his scalp.

He had picked the Reaper off the street, the man had been extremely drunk and almost passed out, as his former friend wrapped his arm around him and helped him walk to the small apartment Jack himself was staying in. The other had immediately fallen asleep on the soft bed, giving the soldier the work of undressing the latino down to a black shirt and dark grey boxers.  
It wasn't like it was the first time he had undressed him - other times were just more… intimate and usually hasty.

Morrison thought about it, about their strange relationship, as he moved his right arm to rest his head on top of. They weren't like they used to be. Not just on their own. Sure both of them has gotten older, Gabe was... alive? Jack still wasn't to sure on that honestly. But he was here with him, covered in scars and a bit too pale, probably about to experience the hangover of a lifetime.  
They used to be so close, back when they were younger, sharing kisses and sharing the way too small bunks in the base. 

Now it was more of an occasional share of bodily fluids, sometimes combined with alcohol, as they stumbled onto a cheap motel bed or into the nearest alley. He had to chuckle slightly at the thought: they weren't teenagers anymore, so why did situations like this keep happening?

The was a slight shift from Reyes, leaning his head into the gently touch of Jacks fingertips, letting out a small hum. Just a moment later, he furrowed his brows, before burying in face deeper into the former soldiers stomach, the small amount of fat that had collected there on to of the hard muscles.  
"Good morning." Morrison whispered, moving onto stroking the dark haired mans back.

There was just another groan in response.  
Jack wondered, why Gabriel had been drinking in the first place, decided not to ask him about it though.  
"How are you feeling?" - "..Like I'm going to die." It was an almost inaudible and 76 felt just a slight tad sorry for the man.

Reaper let out a protesting whine, as the warmth of Morrison's body left his side, immediately pushing his face into the blanket to shield his eyes from the brightness. Jack moved into the small bath that was connected to the bedroom, getting a pack of painkillers and a glass of cold water, before returning to the man in pain.

Luckily Gabriel downed both rather quickly, flopping back down onto the bed shortly after.  
“How drunk was I last night?” He asked, rubbing his forehead. “Well you almost passed out and I’m surprised you only threw up once on the way here...You were pretty damn drunk.” Soldier 76 sat down next to Reyes, watching the man's back rise and fall with his breathing, before placing a hand on it.  
He could feel the muscles on Reaper’s shoulders tense for a moment, before relaxing again, as the palm on his back began wandering up and down, slowly lulling him back to sleep.  
Jack had to chuckle as he heard a small snore coming from the other, realizing he must've sat there longer than origianlly planned. So he slowly laid back down, one arm draped over Gabe's back as he closed eyes with a small sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! please let me know what you think <3


End file.
